


color coded

by LEMONADANG



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Fankids - Freeform, M/M, its a baby after all, tiny emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONADANG/pseuds/LEMONADANG
Summary: Charlie would dress his daughter in literally anything if it meant she was even a LITTLE bit more distinguishable from her older twin sister.





	color coded

“Charlie?”

“Y-Yes, pumpkin?”

“Why is our infant daughter wearing an adult men’s Tokyo Mew Mew shirt?” 

Yes, that was the current scene. Momo seemed totally unbothered, happily babbling away as she sat on Charlie’s lap (more like: being held up because she’s far too… baby… to sit up straight), not a care in the world as the short sleeves fell well past her tiny green paws. 

“W-What, you mean this ain’t hers?” Charlie asked, feigning surprise. He dropped the act within moments, Panda having raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. “...She spit up on the only other clean clothes she had left.” 

Panda sighs, but his attitude soon breaks into giggles as he scoops up the baby, the shirt hanging off her like a curtain. Momo clings to Panda. Happy baby noises.

“Man, sometimes I think you forget we have twins,” Panda jokes, handing Momo back over to Charlie. She fusses a bit over being passed around, but settles when Charlie holds her close to his Chest. “Or are Luna’s clothes dirty too?”

Luna, ever quiet, didn’t notice when her name was spoken, but she did notice when she was lifted out of her crib and into Panda’s arms. She kicks her tiny feet at this, clearly displeased with being disturbed. Panda notices she’s missing a sock and spends all of half a second panicking over it. He sighs again; socks are disposable, they literally go through about a dozen pairs a week. They’re too little and cheap to fuss over looking for the lost ones. Finding a lost one is like finding a penny on the street-- Panda and Charlie are waist-deep in the idea that finding one is good luck. 

Anyways, so much for making sure your daughters are dressed like princesses 24/7. 

“Y’see, I thought of that!” Charlie beings to explain himself. At some point Momo’s little paw wormed its way out of a no longer short sleeve and began tugging on Charlie’s mustache, but he pretended not to notice. “But then I thought, ‘hey, doesn’t Momo primarily wear green?’ and I noticed Lulu usually wears purple! Y’see where I’m going with this?”

Panda blinked. He did the research, and had learned that parents of twins are able to tell them apart by things like… _aura,_ was the specific word he read. Yeah, these were all lies, hence the color coding. Panda realized adding purple to Momo’s wardrobe when she was already indistinguishable from her older-by-6-minutes sister would add a whole new layer of hell Panda wasn’t ready to think about. 

“I hate this shirt, and I hate that she has to wear it, and I hate that I’m gonna keep letting her wear it while her other clothes are being washed.”

Panda sat next to Charlie, and they enjoyed each other’s company for a moment, babies in arms.

Charlie sat up. “Wait, did you--”

“Not it!”

“Darn, I always lose--” Charlie chuckled, nestling Momo in Panda’s arms before getting up to wash the baby clothes.


End file.
